Till After Sundown
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: I was very young then. Very unknowing. Not knowing how he would change everything. Not knowing how that ridiculous little boy in the woods would be the love of my life." Based on SatBK. OCs included.


**Starlight POV:**

I was young when I first met him. Very young. Unknowing what was to come, and not really caring, to be honest, either. Never knowing how he would change everything. Not knowing that that ridiculous little boy in the woods would be the love of my life.

**Regular POV:**

"Saphira, wait up!!"

"Come and get me, Stary!!"

Two young female hedgehogs were chasing each other around the Main Square of Camelot, laughing and playing without any sort of cautiousness. One of them had big dancing green eyes, yellow quills that were pulled up into pigtails, and a dress that was far too big for her and was obviously not made for playing in. The other had sharp sapphire eyes, yellow quills that were done into an intricate braid down her back, and a much better fitted dress, although it was becoming rather soiled because of the dirt the two were kicking up with their feet.

It was around noon and the square of Camelot was absolutely bursting with people, not that it wasn't always. But today was a particularly special day. The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur were returning from a visit to a neighboring country, and there was to be a magnificent parade. But, of course, this was something to be worried about later to the children. Right now, it was time to play.

Tag hide-and-go-seek was their favorite game to play, because there were so many hiding places in Camelot. There were the beautiful buildings and fountains, the many stables and markets, the hidden places no one but the two girls knew about, and the magical places.

One of those magical places, of course, was Merlin's old schoolhouse. People used to say that King Arthur was taught there! This entranced the girls so much that they spent as much time as they possibly could there, playing on the branches, and giggling at the incredible etchings in the hollow of the tree. They were spectacular pictures of fish and birds, foxes and lions, bears and beavers…The little girls loved them all.

Suddenly, a great many trumpets sounded, and the girl with the blue eyes stopped pouncing on the one with the green. She looked up, and grinned. "Star, the parade is starting!" She squealed. "We get to see the Knights!! We get to see Daddy! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" She started jumping up and down excitedly. "Wouldn't you love to be a Knight? Daddy says that if I were one, I would be called 'Saphira the Great'!" She exclaimed, utterly tickled by how grand her name sounded.

The green-eyed hedgehog, the one apparently named Star, smiled. "Silly, we can't be knights. That's only for stupid boys. Come on, we'll miss it!" Star grabbed Saphira's hand, and started pulling her towards the forming crowd of people.

The two weaved through the legs of the many civilians, hoping to get a front-row view. They finally popped their heads out, watching the road which the Knights were to ride on with excited grins.

"Ooh, ooh, Saphy, look! Here they come!" Star tugged on Saphira's dress shoulder, pointing as a mass of horses and colorful banners came over the horizon.

First came the minor knights, ones such as Sir Gillimer and Sir Azreal. Star bounced with excitement at seeing something so grand, while Saphira giggled and searched for her father.

"Oh, look, Star…it's Sir Galahad! He's one of Daddy's best friends." Saphira pointed to a white hedgehog, of course in shining armor, with bright amber eyes. Three of his quills stuck straight up, while two others stuck straight out.

"Hehe. He looks funny, Saphy…" Star giggled, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't say that about a knight! Even though he does…" Saphira then started giggling too, and soon they were laughing out of control, much to the annoyance of the civilians standing next to them.

Star opened one eye, clutching her belly as she laughed, then gasped, fully opening her eyes. "Saphira, it's your daddy!" She exclaimed, pulling Saphira back to her feet, and pointing.

Riding along with another knight was Sir Gawain. She had never seen him this close before. It was amazing, being a peasant's child, and being able to stand so close to a Knight of the Round Table.

His mask had been pulled off, so that his face was revealed to the crowd. He had sharp violet eyes that were brought out by the red of his dreadlocks, and a funny-looking tail that almost resembled a lightning bolt. He gave a slight smile at his daughter, who was shouting out his name and grinning like there was no tomorrow, then refocused on the road in front of him.

"I can't wait until dinner tonight, Star! I actually get to go to Camelot Castle! With Daddy!" Saphira cheered, twirling around and around. She looked like the happiest girl in the world.

Star tried to smile and be happy for her. But on the inside…she was dying to go to that dinner, too.

Many knights passed by, followed by King Arthur, who sat upon a glorious horse, his blue quills sticking straight out just like they had when he was young. His well-known green eyes sparkled. On a horse next to him was his love and queen, Guinevere. She was probably the most beautiful hedgehog Star and Saphira had ever seen. She had long, flowing, red quills that were curled into perfection, and deep brown eyes that made her seem soft and kind.

Eventually, the parade ended, and the civilians began their walk back to their little cottages. Saphira and Star promised to meet after supper, down at Merlin's schoolhouse…in the woods…

****

Star ran towards Merlin's schoolhouse, ecstatic to see it again. She and Saphira hadn't been able to come for a whole week because their mothers had been closely watching them. But today they had managed to escape.

She burst through the trees, and into the clearing. She closed her eyes, and twirled around, loving how free it was here. Here, she wasn't seen as poor or young, she was whoever and whatever she wanted to be…

Slowly, she opened her eyes, a big smile on her face.

She froze, her eyes growing wide. Why was there another hedgehog here?

He looked about the same age as her, only he was wielding a sword, which, naturally, was strictly off-limits for children. He was silver in color, with light blue highlights, and spikes that went in different directions. He wore an expensive-looking vest and trousers, with big black boots on his feet. He had his back to Star, and was practicing swooshing the sword around, as if he were a knight.

Star blinked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity and puzzlement. "Excuse me, but…who are you?" She asked.

The hedgehog jumped, startled, and whirled around, posing his sword to strike at Star. He furrowed his eye-brows and jabbed at the air a bit, causing Star to step back, frightened. "How dare you interrupt my practice!" He exclaimed, trying to deepen his voice so that he sounded older. "I am Echo the Hedgehog, Knight of the Round Table, and I will not let you reach the King! You disgusting filth, trying to ruin our beautiful land of Camelot! I will not allow it! So surrender before I…before I…" He blinked, trying to think of something. "Before I slice off your hands! Yeah…'cause…you know…I'm good at that!"

Star raised an eyebrow, unsure if this boy was being serious or if he was just plain crazy.

Then he grinned. "Did I scare you, miss?"

Star watched him for a few seconds, still rather cautious, then frowned, crossing her arms. "No! Of course you didn't. I'm no wuss!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Oh." He looked slightly disappointed. "Ah, well. I suppose I'll have to work on that then." He looked down at the ground, kicking up some dirt with his boot. "Dad says I have to be intimidating if I'm going to be a good Knight…" He suddenly looked back up at Star. "Intimidating means scary, doesn't it?" He asked. "'Cause it sounds like intimate dating, which I believe to be very scary, indeed."

"Er…I don't know…" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What are you doing at our schoolhouse?" She asked, crossing her arms, and hoping that _she_ looked intimidating. Whatever it meant.

"I'm practicing, of course!" Echo leapt onto a tree root, hooked his arm around a branch, and pulled himself up. "Being a Knight takes lots of practice," He said, as he squirmed to get the rest of his body up onto the branch. "And I want to be the best of them all!"

"But you're not allowed to have a sword!" Star pointed out, getting rather frustrated by this character.

Echo laughed, examining the blade. "Isn't it cool?! It's my Dad's! Well, one of his. He has gazillions!" He exclaimed, now fully on the branch. He began to stand up, his knees wobbling as the branch shook beneath him.

"Stop it! You're not being safe!" Star cried.

"Safe!" He laughed again. "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! A Knight knows no fear!" He cried, and lifted his sword up into the air. "For Camelot!" He shouted, and it rang through the forest, echoing back to them. "Camelot!" He shouted once more, this silly-looking grin on his face.

Then he looked down at Star, and began to sing.

"_A law was made a distant moon ago here: July and August cannot be too hot. And there's a legal limit to the snow here…In Camelot__."_

He leapt down from the tree, startling Star by taking her hands and beginning to dance with her. "My mum used to sing this to me every night before bedtime! It's lovely, isn't it?" He said, beginning to sing again, "_The winter is forbidden till December. And exits March the second on the dot. By order, summer lingers through September…In Camelot."_ Echo grinned and twirled her around. "I forgot to ask you! What's your name?"

"St…St…Starlight!" She stuttered as he paraded her about, giving her another three twirls.

"Pretty name!" He exclaimed, then began to sing again, singing with about as much exuberance as was possible in one person. "_The rain may never fall till after sundown. By eight, the morning fog must… disappear. In short, there's simply not…a more congenial spot…for happily-ever-aftering than here! In Camelot."_

She gazed up at him, her eyes wide, as he began waltzing her around the clearing. He was not very good at it, and more than once she tripped over his clunking feet, but he paid next to no attention, as he bellowed, "_The snow may never slush upon the hillside! By nine p.m the moonlight MUST appear. In Camelot! I know it…sounds a bit bizarre. But, in Camelot, that's how conditions are." _He then gazed down at Star, who was a few inches shorter than him, and sang much softer: "_In short, there's simply not…a more congenial spot… for happily-ever-aftering than here….in Cam…e…lot."_

He bowed to her after the song was finished, and she merely looked at him, unsure what to think.

Echo continued to whistle the tune of the song, as he tossed her a long, slender stick, then picked up one of his own. "Let's joust!" He said, excitedly.

"Joust?" Star blinked, confused, as she picked up the stick.

"Have a sword battle, of course! Come on!" He said, and began to tap his stick against hers, whirling around and making all sorts of dramatic sound effects. Star couldn't deny the fact that she was utterly terrified by this ridiculous boy, but there was something about him that she found rather amusing.

He tapped his stick against her leg, and let out a victorious cry. "I severated your leg! Or is it 'severed'?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, putting a hand to his chin.

Star bit her lip, wondering what in the world he could be talking about.

"I suppose it's 'severed', but then again, it could be 'severated', that certainly sounds more appropriate…" He pressed his lip together.

She wondered if she was supposed to be playing along, whatever this game of 'joust' was. She was more used to games along the lines of tag, but…

She grinned, tapping him on the arm with her own stick. "I severated your arm!" She cried, giggling.

Echo's face lit up, thrilled to see that she was finally playing along. "Yes, it appears you have! Be gone, foul creature!" He yelped, charging her with his stick, and causing her to squeal with laughter as he chased her around and around the schoolhouse.

He tackled her to the ground, and bopped her gently on the head. "I win." He smiled.

"No fair!" Star cried. "You aren't wearing a dress!"

He laughed. "Well, of course I'm not, silly. I'm no lady."

"Pssh. You can say that again." She snickered. "I bet you don't even know how to wash an apron!"

"Well, you don't know how to joust, and I don't know how to wash an apron. We're equal." He told her.

"Fine." She tried to pout, but couldn't, what with the way he was grinning at her. She ended up grinning as well. "But, who washes your aprons for you?" She asked, as he rose to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"My mom." He replied, turning to pick up his stick.

"What's your mom' name?" Star asked curiously.

"Ms. Elaine du Lac." Echo said proudly.

Starlight nearly fell over right then and there. E…Elaine…du LAC??!!

She slowly backed away from Echo, who looked confused. "You…You're daddy…is…Sir _Lancelot_?!!" She squeaked, hardly able to choke out the words. "The…the most famous of all Knights?!"

Echo shrugged. "Yes, but it's not like he's around much. He's often up at the castle. Mum doesn't like that much, but she knows it's his duty."

Star couldn't wipe the shock off of her face. This young, reckless boy was the son of the terrifying ebony hedgehog with the red eyes?! The one who had won so many battles for Camelot? The one every child from all around had heard dozens of stories of?

Sure, Saphira was Sir Gawain's daughter, and that was big news and everything, but…Sir Lancelot was a whole other realm.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Echo asked, looking slightly hurt. "Just because I'm a du Lac doesn't mean I'm not me. Knowing that my Pa is Lancelot doesn't change anything. We're still friends, right?"

Star blinked. "I…I suppose so. I just…"

"Let's forget about it, okay?" He said. "Who cares, anyway? So…what's your favorite color?"

Star giggled. "Are you always this out-going?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He blushed slightly. "Oh, I…" He shook his head. "So? What is it?"

"Yellow and purple." She replied, smiling shyly.

"Mixed together? Blech!" He exclaimed.

"Not mixed together, dummy! They're tied for first place." She corrected him.

"Oh. Well, I personally like blue." He sat down on the dirt floor of the clearing, crossing his legs, and gesturing for Star to do the same.

She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. "Yellow's pretty too, though." He said.

"What's your favorite season?" She asked him.

"Summer." He immediately replied.

"Spring." She smiled.

Echo shrugged. "Close enough."

"Stary! Stary, where are you?!"

Star's ears perked up when she heard Saphira calling her name.

"Er…Echo, I have to go." Star stood up, brushing off the dirt. "That's my best friend. I…" Star shook her head, and started running towards Saphira's voice.

"Wait!" Echo stopped her, grabbing her arm. "I…I wanna play again sometime. You're funny." He smiled. "Can we meet here tomorrow? Please?"

Star bit her lip. She wasn't sure what Saphira would think of this…

"Pretty please? I won't scare you, I promise! And we can play whatever game you want to play!" He told her, his big sky blue eyes pleading.

She smiled shyly. "Alright. But we have to play tag!"

"Of course!" He whooped.

"STAR!"

Star turned back towards Saphira's voice. "I really have to go. But…bye, Echo." She took a deep breath, then stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed madly, as she took off running.

He stood there, shocked, for a few seconds, then grinned hugely and scurried up the tree, watching her run off into the distance."Bye, fair maiden! Echo the Bold, Knight of the Round Table, will see you tomorrow! In Camelot, where it never rains 'till after sundown!"

***

**Starlight POV:**

And so it began. We would meet every night after supper, and do whatever it was we pleased. I had never met anyone like him, and apparently he had never met anyone like me.

It was nice, having that spark of adventure in my life. My parents would have killed me had they found out. Not to mention the fact that every day spent with Echo was fraught with excitement. Exploring the hills of Camelot, watching the Knights practice from afar, eating picnics in the meadow and talking about stories of old, climbing upon the tree that was Merlin's schoolhouse, and practicing our own Knightly skills. Echo told me that I was good with a bow, although I could hardly even hit a target. He was always very courteous and kind, even when I knew he was lying.

Saphira always suspected I was up to something, but she never asked. That was the nice thing about Saphira: she wasn't nosy. If you were friendly to her, she'd be friendly to you, no questions asked.

As time passed, we began to realize that…well, we were a lot more than friends. We just hadn't really realized it before.

As I grew, I realized more and more how truly handsome a character Echo was, what with his charming smile, and his tall, muscular build. Not to mention his sky blue eyes that filled me with warmth every time they rested on me.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and…eventually, months became years. We were practically inseparable. We shared our first real kiss at the age of twelve, and those kisses became a regular basis. As our bodies grew, our hearts did, and we soon fell madly and foolishly in love, the way one did when he or she were fifteen.

But as our lives began to change, slowly, we began to grow apart. We knew things were different now. We were older, and from completely different economic and social classes. I was a lowly peasant, having difficulty buying a single loaf of bread, while he ate like a king for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He would occasionally bring me baskets of leftover food and leave it on my doorstep, but the meetings at the schoolhouse stopped. And, eventually, so did the baskets that had always been the highlight of my day.

And one day, he disappeared altogether. I would search everywhere for him: the schoolhouse, the meadows, the hills, the stables. I would try to find him in the crowds at the market, like I used to sometimes, but he would never be there.

For the first few weeks, I cried. He had told me that he would be _my_ knight in shining armor, scooping me up and carrying me away from my poor life, towards a one filled with grandeur and love.

But those had been the foolish dreams of a foolish teenager, one who had allowed her heart to be taken far too easily.

So, eventually, I began to move on…

****

**Regular POV**

Starlight sighed as she heard the sound of a crash in the kitchen, and a painful groan afterwards.

"Mother…?" She stepped into the kitchen, where she found her mother nearly in tears, dunking her hands in a bucket of cold water, a hot pan on the floor.

"Oh, mum…" Star said sympathetically, stooping to pick up the pan with her gloved hands. Lying on the pan was a loaf of burnt bread.

"I'm sorry, Starlight…" Her mother wept, tears streaming down her face. "I'm trying…I'm trying so hard. But between your father being gone, and your siblings never behaving…I just can't do it." She shook her head, closing her eyes, as tears fell into the bucket she was soaking her hands in.

Star silently walked over to her, hugging her gently. "It'll be okay, mum. I'll make the bread, okay? You go sit down and rest."

Her mother slowly nodded, giving her daughter a gracious smile, which Star returned with a reassuring one.

She left, and Star began to start from scratch, taking the flour and slowly adding water and such to turn it to dough…

It wasn't fair, how everyone had to contribute to this damn party of the Knights. Everything was always about the Knights or the Table or the King.

Star sighed, knowing that wasn't really true. King Arthur was the fairest king Camelot had had in a very long time. But it just didn't seem fair, that despite the peaceful kingdom and the just court system, the Knights had everything. Fame, fortune, glory…and food. Loads of it. Especially on days such as today, when new Knights would join the Table. Every household in all of Camelot was told to bring a dish and share in the festivities. It was said in a delighted, happy sort of way, as though coming up with food was an impeccably easy thing to do.

Not for Star's family, it wasn't. Especially with twelve mouths to feed.

Yes, Star had nine other siblings, all of which were younger than her. It had been easier back in the days of Echo…she had had two other siblings when she had met him, and had five other siblings when he had disappeared.

She was seventeen and marriageable now. Her mother was doing all she could to find a suitable husband for her. Not that Star was cooperating very well with this. Every boy that came straddling along she would mutter a few words to, and they would quickly get bored of even trying to win her.

Of course, this always made Star feel incredibly guilty afterward. After all, her mother was putting her heart and soul into this. But, unfortunately, Star had put her heart and soul into something else entirely.

Echo.

Starlight shook her head, pushing away those painful thoughts, and continued to knead the bread.

About three hours later, the bread was done, Star's father returned from his job, and the children dressed in their best. Well, the best that they had.

The family walked along the cobblestone road of the Main Square towards Camelot Castle. The grounds of the great castle were where the ceremony and festivities were to be held. It would be lovely and grand, naturally, and it would leave the family feeling very out of place.

Before the dinner, there was the initiation of the Knights. Of course, the children were utterly thrilled about this. Star had stopped being excited a long time ago. Every time she didn't see him up there, like he had always dreamed he would, her heart broke a bit more.

Soon, they neared the castle grounds. They were amazing, the kind of take-your-breath-away gorgeous that you only get to see rarely. The trees were in a perfect springtime bloom, the grass emerald green, the sun shining overhead. Everyone was lounging about enjoying 'the lusty month of May', as Queen Guinevere liked to call it. Young adults lying across picnic blankets, holding one another in their arms, that sparkle of infatuation in their eyes. Star turned her eyes away, just wishing to go home.

The family stood in line for the Queen, who was standing at the top of a hill, graciously accepting the food and gifts the many families brought for the festivities. She and King Arthur always looked so happy…

Starlight and the others laid out their blanket after they had kneeled before the Queen and given her the bread, which she accepted with a stunning smile and flowing 'thank you'. Star watched the sun slowly set over the hills as the trumpets blew, announcing the beginning of the initiation. She didn't turn her head, until Saphira walked over, giving her a smile.

"Why the long face?" She asked. She was more gorgeous than ever, at the ripe age of eighteen, her sun-yellow quills so long they flowed down to the backs of her legs.

Star smiled up at her, glad that at least one thing had stayed the same in her life. The friendship of Saphira. "I'm fine, Saph. Just tired." She said.

Saphira sat next to her on the blanket, her eyes moving towards the initiation, which was performed on a giant platform in the middle of the field. "If you say so, Star." She said. "But…I can't help but wonder…you've been pretty depressed lately."

Star shrugged. "I've been busy. I'm just tired, like I said." She replied.

"Star, I know about that white hedgehog. The one with the blue highlights."

Star froze, her throat choking up. "You…you know about…E…him?" She turned her head to Saphira, her eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I never asked you where you went for all those hours after dinner? Because I knew. You guys were cute." She smiled. "What happened to him?"

Star blinked, still surprised Saphira even knew about…him. But, then again, this was Saphira she was talking about. The girl knew everything.

Her eyes moved to the ground. "He left." She said simply. But that didn't keep the hurt from escaping through her voice.

"Oh." Saphira breathed, instantly getting a guilty look on her face. "I…I'm sorry, Star. I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Star interrupted. "Let's just watch the initiation, okay?"

Saphira nodded, sympathy crossing her face, causing Star to get slightly irritated. She didn't want sympathy. She just wanted to be left alone.

The initiation started with a handsome brown hedgehog who was named Sir Tristian, and it just went on from there, and everyone was cheering and happy and singing, and soon Star just couldn't take any more. She stood up, excusing herself to Saphira and her family, telling them she was going to get a drink from the well.

She started to walk away, her pace brisk and frustrated, hot tears filling her eyes. Why did she have to be like this? She wanted so badly to join the festivities…to be happy and carefree like so many others…

Suddenly, something caught the corner of her eye. It was nothing, really. Just a flash of white. It could have been anything: a gown, an apron, quills, a simple fence post. But for some reason, Star turned back around, wanting to know what it was. She would never know why exactly, but she was eternally grateful that she did.

What she saw stopped her heart. Stopped her mind, stopped her senses. She couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't _think_. She had just been so sure that she was never going to see…to see…

Her lips parted, forming a small 'o', unable to keep closed, as her eyes laid upon the figure of Echo. He was standing in the middle of the platform, next to the King, holding that same sword…that same sword he had held when she had first met him. He was wearing shining, literally _shining_, armor, and a mask covering his face. But she knew it was him. She had never met anyone else who had that quill design, that build. She had never met anyone who had that charming grin, or that casual way of standing.

And then he took off his mask, and it was him. It was him, in all gloriousness and happiness and _reality_. It wasn't another one of the dreams she had so often. And when his eyes found hers in the crowd, and his mouth formed the exact same 'o' as hers, and shudders flew up and down her spine, over and over, she had never been so sure that he was real in her entire life. The warm feeling that settled all over her could only be described as God, himself, laying His hands on her shoulders.

***

She raced to the schoolhouse, knowing he would be there. Knowing that he was back and he was real, oh so _real_, and he was going to sweep her up off her feet the way he had always promised. That's what he had been planning to do all along…

The sound of trumpets announcing the end of the initiation and the beginning of the festivities were distant in her ears, as she flew into the clearing, and stopped, tears filling her eyes. Echo was standing there, leaning against the great schoolhouse tree, clutching that sword, his eyes meeting hers with a spark of emotion that could only be described as awe.

"…Why didn't you tell me?" She breathed, hardly able to speak.

"I couldn't. One day, my Father just picked me up and I was in Knight training. I wasn't allowed to leave the Castle grounds." Echo replied, and stopped leaning on the tree, stepping towards her. "I wanted to, Star. I swear to God, I wanted to tell you so badly."

A single tear fell down Star's cheek. "I thought…I thought you had left me." She told him.

He nodded, looking at her sadly. "You have every right to hate me, Star. I would understand if you do." He replied.

She started to walk towards him, slowly. "…You were suddenly just…_gone_. I searched for you…for an entire year…"

"I know you did. I would see you walking through town sometimes, from the windows of the castle. It broke my heart to see you so sad." He told her, his breath soft and quiet.

Star reached him and gingerly, as if she was afraid he would fade away, placed a hand on his arm. Then she looked up into his eyes. "But you were never really gone, were you?" She asked.

A slight smile formed on his lips, though it was a weary one. "I was doing what I had promised you I would do. Be your knight in shining armor." He whispered.

She was silent, just watching him.

"I…I tried everything to escape and come find you…I almost quit trying…I promise, Star, if there was any way-" He started to say.

She pressed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Echo…just shut up and kiss me already." She whispered.

He grinned, just like he had when he was little, and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Star closed her eyes, sighing, letting this feeling flood her entire system, driving away all the pain and sadness of the last few years. With the parting of her lips and the taste of his tongue, all of those awful memories were forgotten, and she was fifteen again…young and in love. Who cared what happened now? She was with Echo.

His hands rubbed against the small of her back, and she slipped her arms around his neck, so that they were even closer. Their kiss remained soft and gentle, yet beautifully passionate.

She weaved her fingers through his quills, and he kissed her neck, nuzzling her softly with his cheek.

She was with Echo…everything was the way it should be.

***

**Starlight POV:**

And then it was as like us being separated had never happened. We planned to run away together, knowing how his family would never allow him to marry a peasant. He convinced me that every week we would send my family money and food. Somehow he convinced me that we would make a fortune. He had that way of speaking that just made you immediately believe him.

But, for now, we would just secretly meet…the way we always had. And, trust me, they were always amazing. Soft kisses bathed in moonlight and glorious food laid across a picnic blanket. We always talked about how Merlin was surely watching over us, from wherever he was, as we sat in the hollow of the schoolhouse.

Of course, Echo was busier now. He was a Knight of the Round Table, after all. He was doing his father proud, to the best of his ability. I enjoyed watching him, riding about Camelot on top of his chestnut stallion. I would smile and wave at him, but would make sure Saphira (who was always at my house) did the same, so I didn't give anything away.

That was the way we were for quite a while. Three years, to be exact. Saphira was happily married to a kind green hedgehog by the name of Jacob Westley, and, while my mother was still searching for a husband for me, she was happy having me at home again and not looking…well, dead.

We were happy. Very happy. But, then things began to change.

King Arthur started banishing his Knights. No one understood why. It just didn't make any sense. All of his Knights were very honorable and loyal…it's not like they would have done anything to cause such a great punishment as banishment. Echo started getting more and more worried about it every day. Saphira said her father felt the same way.

Things only got worse from there. Sir Mordred appeared, and was almost immediately disliked by the whole kingdom. He started recruiting Knights that had been banished, in order to lead a battle against King Arthur. Everyone knew he wanted the throne for himself.

And, out of nowhere, everyone received a huge shock. Echo especially. It took him three whole days for him to even get that glazed look out of his eyes. It took about a dozen 'it'll be okay's and fifty kisses to get him to say anything.

Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere had committed treason to the King. They had had an affair.

It was complete chaos. Lancelot ran away, and Guinevere was sentenced to burn at the stake. I had never seen poor Arthur look so utterly crushed. His green eyes didn't dance the way they usually did, and that grin of his had completely disappeared. His usually stunning blue quills looked dull and grey.

Everyone was forced to come watch the execution that night…I had been terrified. I didn't want to see our beautiful Queen be burned to death…to hear her screams and moans. And I knew Echo wanted to see it even less than I did. After all, his father had fallen deeply in love with her.

Lancelot saved her that night, just as the flames began to brush across her feet. He burst into the Square, leading a large group of his own knights. Knight turned against knight, and I had never seen Echo look so torn. And when I saw father and son make eye contact…even _my_ heart broke.

The next evening there was to be a war. The great Round Table had cracked. Knights had turned against Knights, brothers against brothers, and…now…fathers against sons.

And so…that night…with so many dreams crushed with a simple affair, I walked back out to the schoolhouse, where I was to say my goodbyes to my one and only love.

***

**Regular POV:**

"Echo…"

Star stepped into the clearing of the schoolhouse, her voice soft and quiet. "Echo, I don't want you to go." She whispered.

Echo was standing next to the tree, his arms crossed, gazing out at the field, which was to be the battlefield. He didn't turn to look at her. He was lost in thought, that childish goofiness gone. Completely gone.

"Please…" Star walked over to him, her voice becoming thick with tears. She placed her hands on his arm, then buried her face into his chest. "You could get hurt. I don't…I don't want…"

"I have to, Starlight." He replied, his eyes still watching the field.

"No, you don't! You and I…we can run away! Like we said we would!" She begged him, looking up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"You know those were the dreams of foolish children, Star. You know that as well as I do." Echo's face remained completely straight.

She sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "You can't leave me again, Echo! I won't let you!" She cried.

"All that's left of Camelot is this. All that's left of our glorious system, our fair system, our beautiful land…is this. This war. Someone has to carry it on. Someone has to fight for it." Echo finally turned his head and looked down at her. "I'm not going to let my father stop me from fighting for what I love. I won't let Camelot be forgotten. I won't let it all have been for nothing." He told her.

Star shook her head, crying softly. "But..." She didn't know what to say. She knew he had made up his mind. There was no way to stop him.

He slowly cupped her chin in his hand, and brought her face up to look at him. "I'll be back, Star. I promise you this time. I'll be back. I won't let them take me." His icy blue eyes pierced through her heart.

"I know you won't." She whispered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Go and get your family. Take them somewhere safe. Get away from this mess. I'll find you. I promise you I will. And then we can be together. Really, truly, be together."

"Forever." Star nodded, her voice hardly louder than the wind. She wanted so badly to believe him. But there was so much doubt…he was entering a war…a vicious, terrible, bloody war…

A horn sounded in the distance, and Echo leaned down, pressing his lips against Star's. They shared their goodbyes in the form of a kiss, the most passionate they had ever shared. Their tongues slid against one another, their arms hugging each other closely. Neither wanted to let go, but the horn sounded again, announcing that the battle would start soon.

Echo slowly pulled back. "I love you, Starlight." He whispered.

"Echo…" She tried to pull him back as he started to pull away. "Echo, I love you too. I always have." She said, her face sparkling from the tears.

"I know." He smiled at her, and then, with one last press of his lips onto hers, he turned around and ran off into the distance.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Starlight leaned against the trunk of the great schoolhouse and watched him leave her. Again. "Farewell, my love…" She whispered. "Maybe we'll meet again someday, in the ruins of Camelot…

Where once it never rained 'till after sundown."

**A/N: Phew! Sorry this is so LONG! Hope that made up for how it was a belated birthday present. This is a present for ****Echo the Hedgehog****. Hope you liked it, bud! It was a really long story, pulled into a one-shot, so I hope it wasn't too rushed. If it was, I'll edit it for ya. *wink*(No, seriously, if there's a particular part you don't like, I'd be more than happy to fix it.)**

**Echo belongs to ****Echo the Hedgehog****.**

**Star belongs to me.**

**Song towards the beginning is called "Camelot" and is from the movie, ****Camelot****, which is one of my favorites. ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
